Kitty Noir
by LadyNoir Forever
Summary: What would happen if Chat Noir couldn't help Ladybug during an akuma attack? Bad summary, rated K. I don't own the comic.


**OMG, I'M SOO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. Got writers block and was feeling empty, like without emotions and will to do anything AND I didn't have Wi-Fi for a month.**

 **I just own Chat Noir breakdance outfit, black cat handmade plushie, handmade Ladybug earings and necklace and Chat Noir ring.**

* * *

Sometimes Plagg can annoy Adrien to death. Today was that day. Hawkmoth akumatized yet another innocent victim and Plagg right now want to eat cheese. Ladybug probably was fighting without him and Adrien really wants to help.

"Plagg, I'm sorry but we don't have time for cheese. We need to go help Ladybug!" he said, trying to convince a kwami. He was starting to get annoyed. How Plagg can't see that Paris is in trouble. He heard another explision nearby. Adrien right now REALLY needed to transform.

Plagg, of course, didn't eat since this morning and he wanted to eat right wasn't very pleased when Adrien told him that they need to go. He was glaring at Adrien this whole time.

"Adrien, I swear to God, if you deny me cheese, you will **_pay_** ," Plagg threatened him. If only Adrien knew what Plagg can do. Many past Chat Noirs didn't give him cheese when the kwami needed it and all suffered with the consequences.

Adrien, now really annoyed, gave a loud sigh. His kwami can be a real pain in the butt. The only thing that he cares is _cheese_. It was really getting on Adrien's nerves. Ladybug was probably wondering where he was right now.

 _'Oh my God, we don't have time for this...'_ Adrien thought, facepalming. He was starting to have a headache. Whether Plagg liked it or not, he was going to transform. Something told him that it was bad idea, but he ignored. If ony he knew that he shouldn't do that.

With more confidient look, he thrusted his hand out and, while ignoring Plagg, he shouted, "Plagg, claws out!" If only Adrien listened to is kwami...

Just as transformation finished, Adrien noticed that the alleyway he was hidding in got a lot bigger.

When Adrien realized what happened, his face turned purple and he started to shake.

' _Ok Adrien. So you've been turned into a cat by a magical pissed off fairy,'_ Adrien tought while looking down at his paws, look of alarm and confusion in his face and started to sweat. ' _Things could be worse.'_

Then he remembered something. Ladybug is probably at the other side of Paris. Adrien started to calm down a little.

 _'I mean, it's not like Ladybug will see you. Just lay low until Plagg gets tired of this and-'_ then a sweet and beautifull voice interrupted his thought and send a chill down his spine."MINOU!" He froze on the spot. _'Oh, shit...'_ He turned to see Ladybug looking down at him with a soft smile on her face. Isn't she supposed to concerned that her partner is turned into a kitten.

"Are you lost little guy? Poor thing." Adrien was confused. How did Ladybug find him? _'Wait, what?'_ She doens't even know that is him. Adrien feels a little bit relieved. Suddenly, Ladybug picks him up and hold him like he was a baby.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you! Just don't tell Chat Noir,"she reasured the kitten, not knowing that is her partner. _'Chat Noir will get so jealous if he finds out, hehe,'_ she thought. Adrien, in his mind, was celebrateing.

 _'This is the best day of my **LIFE!** I want to be a cat forever! Don't change me back, Plagg.' _ He was so happy that he started crying. He loved the way Ladybug was holding him and smiling softly down at him. Adrien felt like he was finally being loved, even if the love of his life didn't know that it was him. But still, it made him very happy.

When the kitten started to cry, Ladybug became alarmed that she might have hurt him in some way.

"Are you crying?" she asked, even though that the cat can't answer. _'Wait, can cats even cry? Uhh...'_ That question made her a little wary. Cats aren't supposed to cry, they CAN'T cry! Then how come this one can? Unless...

"Chat Noir? Is that you?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I'm leaving this with a cliffhanger. I didn't know how to end this.**

 **Once more, I'm really sorry that you waited for a month for an update. I didn't have wi-fi connection so I couldn't post my story.**

 **Also, if you'll like, you can PM me because I'm running low of inspiration.**

 **Be gentle with the rewievs.**

 **Bug out.**


End file.
